


Colors of the Universe: Chapter 1-The Golden Fox

by ColbyQuartz



Series: Colors of the Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyQuartz/pseuds/ColbyQuartz
Summary: A young man (self-insert OC) is taken from his home planet by the Galra and is forced to work as a slave for their empire.
Series: Colors of the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604071





	Colors of the Universe: Chapter 1-The Golden Fox

Somewhere, far away from Earth and the Milky Way, in the depths of space, there lies a star known as Anthros and its surrounding solar system. And in this system, there is a planet known as Domnas.  
This is where my story begins.  
The story of how I discovered space and all it had to offer, the story of how I found my calling in this world, and the story of how I found my love.  
And it all started the day the Galra came.  
It happened so quickly, and without warning. It was a day like any other, sun shining, people talking and playing and working and laughing, people living their normal, beautiful lives; before it all changed in an instant.  
I was sitting on my favorite little hill when it happened, sketching a picture of the mountains that I suspect were my namesake, the Tsarixin Range. I had been practicing my still lifes for a short time now and I was starting to get good at it…well, okay better at it anyway. I was just putting the finishing touches on my picture when a sound like a massive thunderclap ripped through the sky and the ground gave a huge lurch. I fell forward onto my stomach, and looked up at the sky, and I saw it. I had heard about them, the havoc that they reaped across the universe, but I always thought that we were safe here, in our secluded corner of darkness and starlight, but apparently, I was dead wrong.  
Because a Galra fleet was landing on our planet.  
I had never seen ships so big before, I didn’t think there were ships that big. Great hulking metal crafts that could be as big as one of our smaller villages. They landed, some flattening houses and buildings as they did so, and then they appeared from the belly of their ships, the horrific purple beasts. Without hesitation they started snatching up people, men, women, even a few younger people, anyone they deemed fit to work was taken.  
Including me.  
I wasn’t technically an adult yet, only 17 at the time, but that didn’t matter to them. They just wanted bodies, workers, slaves. It was the most terrifying day of my life as we boarded the ship, and I turned back as the doors closed to see my planet, my beautiful home, possibly for the last time.  
I never did finish that picture.

Being completely honest, although life in the hands of the Galra was, obviously, not great, it could have been much worse. Being one of the smallest and less-built prisoners, I wasn’t given nearly as much work to do as some of the others. It wasn’t exactly what I was used to but it also wasn’t to much more than I would usually perform. Cleaning duty, some manual labor here and there, but mostly cleaning duty, which I enjoyed because I always liked to clean things.  
I’m kinda weird like that.  
No, the work wasn’t the issue at all, it was the loneliness. I had and never have been so scared and alone in my entire life; I’ve never felt such hopelessness and despair before. There was the comradery of the other prisoners for a time, but people were always getting sent off and shipped out to other places all over the empire, meaning anyone you formed a connection with would likely be gone the next week without a moment’s notice. So that’s how it was for a long time, not exactly sure how long, a month or two maybe. I was quickly running out of hope for salvation, succumbing to the belief that this was my life now, that I was never going to be free again.  
And then came the day I met him.  
I, and a group of other prisoners, all a motley crew of different alien species the likes of which I had never seen before, were at a transport station to be sent to another part of the empire. At this point I had no idea where I was, I might have been in the next galaxy over or halfway across the universe by now. It was scary to think about how far away I was from all I had ever known. All of us were sent into a room to wait for our ship, and as the others stood around silently, some mumbling idly to others, I found a corner to sit in, hugged my knees, and shut my eyes.  
I started daydreaming; about home, about Domnas, about friends that I never had and adventures that I’ll never experience. I would often do this nowadays, even when I was home I was sometimes off with my head in the clouds. My imagination was my safe haven, my secret bunker where I felt safe and secure, and after being taken, it was more so than ever. I don’t know how long I sat there, lost in thought. All I know is that when I finally looked up the door was open, and everyone had gone.  
Whoops.  
I looked out into the dark metal hallway, only illuminated by the glowing holographic arrows that pointed, one after another, down the steely corridors. Well, it’s not like I had anything better to do. I followed them all the way to another room, much smaller this time, with a few metal crates and tarps lying around. It appeared to be some sort of storage closet. I wasn’t sure why I had been directed here of all places, but I decided to sit and wait again, not for long though as only a few minutes later a Galra soldier walked through the door. He looked at me with a somewhat stunned expression for a moment that quickly turned into a horrible scowl.  
“What are you doing here prisoner!” he boomed.  
“I-I don’t know, everyone was gone…and I just followed the arrows and…”  
He huffed as he pulled some sort of holographic clipboard and looked at it for a minute, then picked up a radio and started talking into it very quickly. He said something like rapid saw, I wasn’t sure what that was at the time but I would find out later, and directed his attention back to me.  
“Follow me.” He said.  
So, I did.  
We were back outside now walking towards another gargantuan ship when he spoke up again.  
“You’ve missed your transport ship so you’ll be travelling on this freighter to your new location, you’ll receive further instructions once you get there, is that clear?” He said in an annoyed sounding voice.  
I nodded.  
He took me inside and into a huge storage bay where a bunch of large crates and other cargo was being stored.  
“You will stay here until we arrive.”  
And with that he walked away.  
I let out a small scoff before I found a discarded tarp to sit on and went back to my safe haven, but this time I was finding it less enjoyable. How long would I be treated like this I wondered. How long would I be treated like a tool, a resource to be shipped from one place to the next? How long will I have to survive like this instead of living like a person? How long until I would give up?  
I would never have to find the answer to that last question, because the others were answered almost immediately.  
A loud crash sounded as the ship swayed violently and I tumbled off my tarp. I stood up hesitantly as the ship rebalanced itself. Shakingly, I looked around to try to figure out what just happened, only to be interrupted by a second noise. This one was not like that of an explosion but a growl, a beastly roar from some sort of animal. It was a sound that certainly did not belong on a spaceship.  
After collecting my bearings and thinking for a few ticks, I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me. Despite the instructions from the soldier, I left the bay and cautiously looked around the ship, hoping to find some sort of clue as to what could possibly be happening. I ended up getting a bit more than I bargained for when the sounds of shouting and gunshots rang off somewhere deeper in the bowels of the ship. My mild panic immediately shot through the roof as I started running, sprinting through the metal vessel trying to avoid the sounds of what was sure to be a deadly confrontation. It seems the ship was under attack and had already been boarded by outside forces. I darted around the seemingly endless halls, occasionally ducking out of sight from a frantic soldier, as I kept looking for something that could explain what was happening. My adrenaline was sky high and I couldn’t think straight, but I kept going as I rushed around another corner.  
And then I fell on my butt.  
I had collided with something semi-solid as I reeled backwards and hit the floor, very hard and very painfully. I looked upwards and…  
There he was.  
Decked out in ivory armor with red highlights was a person, a young man by the looks of it. He looked like an Anthromorph, like me, except I couldn’t make out any animalistic features. He just seemed kind of…plain, almost a little boring really. To be fair I could only see his face and a bit of jet-black hair peaking out from his helmet. I stood up shakily as I prepared to defend myself as best as I could.”  
“Ow, what the-“  
“Who are you!? Are you going to hurt me?” I cut him off as he straightened himself up again. I got into a defensive position as I prepared to bear my claws if necessary. I was never very good at using them, but I could put up a fight if I needed to, I just wasn’t sure yet.  
“What, no, what are you doing here this isn’t a prison ship.” The stranger said. He could tell I was a captive, probably because of the rags I had been given to wear. I was about to respond when a speaker in his helmet went off.  
“Keith, we’re at the control bridge, Pidge is downloading the data now. What’s your status?” The voice on the other end sounded deep and clear.  
“I’ve hit a snag Shiro,” the man, who was apparently Keith, replied. His voice was lighter and raspier than the other one “There’s a prisoner on board.”  
The man on the other end, Shiro, responded, “A prisoner? On a freighter? That doesn’t make sense.”  
“I know, I’ll bring him back to my lion and we’ll meet up with you back at the castle.” Keith said, before turning off the communicator and directing his attention to me “Who are you, and why are you here?” He questioned as he looked me up and down, taking special note of my blond, furry ears and tail.  
“I’m a prisoner of the Galra,” I told him “I was supposed to be on a transport ship but I missed it so they put me on this one instead.” He looked at me with a sort of understanding as more gunshots sounded nearby.  
“Alright, listen. My name’s Keith. I’m part of a team of people fighting against the Galra. I can get you out of here but you need to do exactly as I say, okay?”  
I stared at him for a second, he was actually going to rescue me? He was giving me a way out of this place, away from the Galra? I couldn’t believe it, my head suddenly felt light and fuzzy.  
“You…you’re going to rescue me? You can…get me out of here?” I stammered, dumbfounded.  
“I promise, but you have to trust me.” He stated as he gave me a reassuring smile that made my heart skip a beat.  
“Okay, let’s blow this place.” I said, feeling more elated than I had been in a very long time.  
“Sounds good,” he said as he turned swiftly and started down the hall, I, following behind him closely. “By the way, I didn’t catch your name?” He said as we made our way towards the other end of the ship.  
“That’s because I didn’t give it you,” I responded coyly.  
“It’s Arix, Arix Raille.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, this is my first time posting any sort of writing online so I hope you like it and sorry if it sucks. I'm still kinda figuring it out. I'll try to keep updating but I am in university and also my mental health sucks so bear that in mind.


End file.
